


Điều luật thứ 34 - Case 5: Còn đang thử nghiệm

by lapis_lazuli



Series: Điều luật thứ 34 [1]
Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapis_lazuli/pseuds/lapis_lazuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiếc máy tính này đang trở nên chật chội, Internet Explorer nghĩ. Đầu tiên là tên Opera chảnh chọe với ngoại hình ghê gớm quái dị, và bây giờ là Firefox, kẻ thù của anh, kẻ thích bắt chước tất cả những gì IE hay Opera làm tốt, rồi tự nghĩ ra những sáng kiến tinh linh gớm ghiếc của riêng mình.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Điều luật thứ 34 - Case 5: Còn đang thử nghiệm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beta Testing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194) by [Enigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel). 



> A/N: Way back in its youth, Opera used to be ad-supported if you didn't buy it.

"Này này, thằng trai điếm tầm thường kia!" là câu chào hỏi đầu tiên của Firefox.

IE há hốc miệng sững sờ, nhưng câu nói đó không hướng về anh.

Thay vào đó, Opera nổi cáu.

"Chuyện cũ rồi, đồ chết dẫm. Và mày cũng không nên hỏi một thằng đàn ông làm cách nào anh ta có được một triệu người dùng đầu tiên."

Chiếc máy tính này đang trở nên chật chội, Internet Explorer nghĩ. Đầu tiên là tên Opera chảnh chọe với ngoại hình ghê gớm quái dị, và bây giờ là Firefox, kẻ thù của anh, kẻ thích bắt chước tất cả những gì IE hay Opera làm tốt, rồi tự nghĩ ra những sáng kiến tinh linh gớm ghiếc của riêng mình.

"Gần đây có chôm thêm đặc tính mới nào của tao không, thằng khốn kia?" Opera tiếp tục, giọng đầy khiêu khích.

"Tao không chôm chỉa gì hết. Ý tưởng không phải để trưng ra đó làm cảnh, đồ tập đoàn vét tiền. Mày cũng cứ thoải mái học tập tao đi. Nếu mày có thể," Firefox thêm vào với nụ cười tự mãn. "Dù sao thì cũng không phải mày chưa làm, trừ cái là mày nhồi nhét tất cả vào cái giao diện của mày. Cẩn thận giữ dáng đi là vừa."

Opera nhìn trộm khung chương trình của chính mình.

"Dáng của tao rất ổn, cảm ơn mày nhiều, đó cũng chả phải việc của mày. Tao (vẫn) nhanh nhẹn và mạnh mẽ."

Firefox xoay người lại một chút, khoe khoang cơ thể săn chắc, bóng bẩy của mình.

"Rồi, rồi," Opera giễu cợt, "chờ tới khi mày có thể làm việc gì đó thực sự có ích, và được đính kèm cả đống loại tập tin như trên cây thông Giáng Sinh để làm được mọi việc mà tao có thể. Cho tao nghe tiếng chuông leng keng đó thử coi, nhóc!"

Đó không phải là việc một trình duyệt web tử tế đáng kính được mong đợi phải làm, IE kín đáo nổi giận. Trình duyệt chỉ dùng để duyệt mà thôi. Tại sao nó lại nên tính toán cả thu nhập hàng năm của bạn khi bạn đã có cậu chàng Máy Tính (calculator) xinh xắn đính kèm với Windows? Về chuyện thời tiết, tại sao, có đầy trang web bạn có thể vào xem, đâu cần phải nhét nó vô thanh status như thế!

Và giờ có hai kẻ phá đám đang nhìn nhau trừng trừng rồi phát ra một số tiếng ồn, làm như IE không có ở đó vậy! Đó không phải là việc một trình duyệt tử tế nên làm, IE thở dài. Thế giới phần mềm đang đi về đâu đây?

"E hèm," IE nói.

Hai giao diện quay lại phía anh ta, và anh đột nhiên cảm thấy rất ngượng ngùng về ngoại hình của chính mình, anh đã cẩn thận chuẩn bị một bài diễn thuyết về lòng tôn trọng và sự lịch thiệp, nhưng nó trôi tuột đi đâu mất rồi. May sao, Firefox giải thoát anh khỏi gánh nặng phải nói điều gì đó, bởi hắn đã mở miệng trước. Quả đúng với tính cách của hắn, IE nghĩ, không biết ơn chút xíu nào.

"Ồ, ra là anh," Firefox nói khinh thường. "Vẫn biết anh còn tồn tại, vì anh bám lấy Windows như một con đỉa."

"Đủ rồi đấy," IE gào lên. "Hai thằng khốn các cậu xông vào đất của tôi, diễu qua diễu lại những trò đáng xấu hổ đó trước mặt tôi, và giờ lại còn công kích tình bạn giữa tôi và Windows? Hai cậu bước chân vào thế giới mạng còn chưa lâu bằng thời gian tôi và Windows ở bên nhau!"

"Việc gì phải ra vẻ đau khổ thế?" Opera nói. "Anh vẫn dẫn đầu thị trường mà."

"Còn cậu ta chỉ được một mẩu cỏn con của nó," Firefox xen vào, "trong khi tôi đang lớn mạnh từng ngày. Vậy, anh thấy đấy, IE, Opera mới là kẻ phải khổ tâm."

"Cậu chỉ được hưởng hơi từ cái lũ dở người ghét Microsoft thôi!" IE bùng nổ. "Đồ giả mạo, cả hai cậu!"

"Opera và Firefox nhìn nhau, chớp chớp mắt. À ừ, họ nghĩ mấy câu đùa giỡn của họ hài hước lắm hả? IE nghe nó với thái độ nghiêm túc.

"Không ai trong số các cậu quan tâm tới người dùng thông thường, những người chỉ muốn lên mạng mà không bị, không bị phiền hà vướng bận bởi một đống lựa chọn và chỉnh sửa và..." anh khựng lại trong một nhịp, bởi máy của anh đang chạy như điên, và Firefox chớp lấy cơ hội đó cùng lúc với Opera.

"... nhiều tiện ích có lợi cộng thêm bảo mật," một người nói.

"... bảo mật, cộng thêm cả đống tiện ích," người còn lại nói.

Cả hai nhìn nhau. Rồi cùng nhìn qua IE, lúc đó đang thoáng cảm thấy sợ hãi.

"Em biết không," Firefox nói, nắm lấy thanh công cụ của Opera, "anh nghĩ là chúng ta có nhiều điểm chung với nhau hơn là với anh ta."

Opera nhìn nghi hoặc.

"Anh có quan tâm tới những người dùng không thông thạo về kĩ thuật, chỉ là họ không nghe nói về anh."

"Em cũng thế, bạn hiền," cả Opera và IE cùng khịt mũi, "bạn hiền, đúng rồi," Firefox tiếp tục, dường như nó bị lòng ngưỡng mộ bất ngờ đập vào đầu. "Họ không nghe nói tới em vì họ nghĩ rằng anh ta là trình duyệt web duy nhất trên đời này."

"Phần lớn còn không biết trình duyệt là cái khỉ gì," Opera lầm bầm, "và có thể có nhiều nhiều bản khác nhau."

IE nhận ra trong nỗi sợ hãi ngày càng tăng rằng Opera đang thả lỏng dần trước lời thuyết phục của Firefox.

"Và đó là đoạn anh nhảy vào! Nhờ anh mà càng ngày càng có nhiều người biết đến việc cài đặt một trình duyệt mới, và đó là cách mà em ngày càng được biết đến nhiều hơn. Miễn là em xử lý được quy trình cập nhật kém thân thiện đó," hắn thêm vào bằng font chữ nhỏ.

Opera lườm hắn nhưng, IE nhận ra, không phải với sự ghét bỏ như trong những cuộc cãi vã trước đây. Và chẳng có tí ghét bỏ nào trong cách mà Opera đẩy Firefox vào wallpaper và dí sát vào người hắn.

"Ồ vậy sao, vậy anh có gì tốt đẹp nào, chàng cao bồi?"

"Anh sẽ cho em thấy hàng của anh nếu em cho anh thấy bộ máy nhanh nhạy đó của em?" Firefox ngoác miệng cười, nhấp nháy đám thẻ của mình đầy hàm ý.

Ôi Gates ơi, IE nghĩ và che đi giao diện của mình. "Mình đã bắt đầu chuyện gì thế này?"


End file.
